A textile is a flexible material consisting of a network of natural or artificial fibres often referred to as thread or yarn. Textiles are formed by weaving, knitting, crocheting, knotting, or pressing fibres together. Textile products may be prepared from a number of combinations of fibers, yarns, films, sheets, foams, furs, or leather. They are found in apparel, household and commercial furnishings, vehicles, and industrial products.
New textile materials, miniaturization of electrical components and other technical developments have enabled the integration of wires and electronics into clothing in order to create intelligent garments. In intelligent garments, sensors and other components, such as simple processing elements, are integrated into the fabric. The garments may be composed of conductive fibers and other materials, such as piezoresistive and piezoelectric polymers, and are useful for different applications in human monitoring. Garments made of such textiles can be used for monitoring body movements and postures, and also for monitoring vital functions, including heart rate and skin temperatures. Intelligent garments can also be used for measuring electrical muscle activity.
The possible applications for intelligent garments are wide ranging, from sports and healthcare to hazardous environments and military. Therefore, there is a need to improve the existing technology in this area.